Talk:Amanita
Testimonials *OWNED Easily as 11DRG/WHM 1 hit and double thrust for kill :*Easily soloed as PLD8/RDM4. Didn't need to Fast Blade, Cure or Invincible. Pulled with Dia, attacked instantly w/ basic sword (9-20 dmg/hit, excluding crits) & cast Banish once (unnecessary cast, actually). Fight lasted less than two minutes & ended with 63/127 HP (Frogkicked for ~30ish, seconds before KO)& ~60% MP. Was in Mithran starter basics w/ Windurstian Ring & Justice Badge; all skills were capped. Tenax Strap dropped on the first try. --Kyuuketuki 01:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :*Foolishly thought at PLD4/WHM2 that it was a normal Funguar and rather quickly died in 2 hits when it started frog kicking for 54 & I panicked, tried to curespam & totally forgot I had Invincible (was first hour playing PLD; cut a little slack?). /Had/ I had/gotten Invincible up, it should've been a somewhat tough fight but a feasible one, as I was hitting for 9-12/hit and it was down to 1/3 HP before I mucked up (gotta learn things/jobs the hard way sometimes, I suppose. /shrug). :*Solo'd as 10WHM, Pulled it from a distance with Banish and then attacked. Cure is a must! Have reraise on and benediction ready just in case. Not too difficult. :*Solo'd as 10PLD/WAR, was too easy. Only had to use Cure once. --Kikkuchu :*Solo'd as a level 7 elvaan thf w/ no sub. used starting gear + chocobo helm, bronze mog belt, beestinger, San d'Orian ring, and rabbit charm. used perfect dodge and 1 wasp sting. :* Solo'd as a taru 5PLD/2PUP. Having died to it minutes before, I popped invincible after it hit me once (for ~25 dmg and I was naked apart from sword and shield) because it seems to have regain of some sort. Only swung for me twice before using frog kick. Arcuballista >>> fast blade (scission) wasn't enough to kill it. Total damage dealt was 143 damage and last blow was for 8, so somewhere between 135 and 143 HP. I got 100 Exp at level 5, so I changed the level range from just 4, to 4-5. --Babekeke 09:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed as 9DNC/4MNK w/ Drain Samba and 1 Combo finished it. --L3m0n4d3 12:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Soloed as SMN4/WHM2 using carby kite, with Fields of valor refresh. :* Easy solo by lvl 9 Nin/Brd. :* Soloed as Tarutaru DRK6/WAR3. Used Blood Weapon and had 300% TP at Engage. :* Killed with single Fast Blade from lvl 8 Cor/Whm :* Killed by lvl 10 WAR with some difficulty. I'm also 2/31 on this... :* Tried to fight her as a level 6 thief... needless to say I was very much destroyed.. Need to learn to watch what I'm attacking. But one thing I noticed was it managed to use Frog Kick after it hit me twice.Update - Just managed to kill this at level 9, wasn't too hard, but i died because it spammed frog kick back to back. I reraised and smacked it once taking the silver of health it had left !' --Pandakin 16:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :* Accidentally engaged as a BLU 7 (taru), thinking it was a normal funguar. It was an even fight until it hit below 50% HP, then started to use Frog Kick. I died after a Frog Kick, a crit, and another Frog Kick. Since it did not use Frog Kick 2x in a row, it's possible that it has a high regain, rather than only uses Frog Kick when low. --Mday 13:15, November 25, 2009 (EST) :* Barely squeaked by as 7PUP/MNK. No drop. --†Desont 00:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :* Challenging fight, but won with NIN10/DNC5 and used a temp potion+1 in between, along with Blade:Rin at some point. No Drop --BexMithra 22:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :* Fought with DNC10/MNK5 and won, it wasn't difficult but frog kick did deal me 50 damage, bringing me to 52 HP, so things could've gone badly if the Amanita didn't miss so much. This was my second fight without a drop. --Cybereal 13:47, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo'd easily by BLU7/DNC3. Didn't realise it was any different from the ordinary Funguars until I paid attention to its name. No drop and 70 exp. --- Calem 13th January 2010 :* Resistant if not immune to sleep, 75 COR light shot would not stick :* Soloed as WAR6, with 2 hours on just in case. :* Easily soloed by lvl 9 WAR with Bronze Axe, Shell Shield and lvl 1 starter RS without using 2 hour. :* Immune to Bind, Sleep, and Gravity from a BLM75/RDM37 with 280 Enfeebling skill. Tested Elemental Seal Gravity as well, for what it's worth. Testing was done on Windsday. Petey pab 11:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :* Decent solo by a DRG9/WHM4. Started the fight with 300% TP and full health. Opened it with a Paralyze and Dia. Once it was down to around 33% HP, I used Double Thrust. My wyvern finished it. Came out with 83/159 HP left. Capped Evasion helped. 0/1 Drop. --Abbydon 13:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :* Too easy solo by DRG8/WAR4. Started with 170% TP. Started with Double Thrust with Wyvern help and more normal hit. Weapon: Bronze Spear +1. :* An easy solo by SAM5/WAR2, start with about 150% tachi: enpi when needed. Use 2 hour if really getting killed. :* Solo as BLM10/WHM5 easily. Just bind and nuke, over in seconds. :* Extremely easy as BLU9/PUP4. He didn't even hit me. Got the drop 1/1. :* Soloed as DNC8/WAR4 really easy. Just used drain samba and a single wasp sting during the fight. :* Soloed as Elvaan Monk level 8 no sub job w/ Bronze Knuckles. Very easy fight. Used food, Grilled Hare. :* Soloed as Taru BRD9/COR4. FoV Protect, shell, and regen. Also had Army's Paeon and Valor Minuet up. Was a laughable fight being /COR and all. :* Soloed as BRD12/WHM6. Casted cure twice. --User:Conqueso-- March 30, 2011 :*Soloed as RNG8/WAR4. Used Eagle Eye Shot; ws Raging Axe; hit twice and dead. 0/1 on strap. :* Solo'd on 6DNC/WAR Kited a few times to get HP back had Regen, Proto, and shell from book and Destrier Barret. Frogkick was dealing about 30dmg and used it frequently. Received a Cure from a nearby pixie while I was kiting. Zigerus 19:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Soloed as 7MNK no SJ as Elvaan. No drop but did do it. Had basic food and extreme starter gear (Elvaan Female Starting gear, White Belt, SandyRing, no weapon). I would not recommend doing it lower than this or without proper equip. Kilasula 01:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Drop Rate I am currently 12/289 on drop. Megatonabomb 21:15, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I am currently 1/16 on drop. Talimca 21:00, January 11, 2009 (UTC) I am currently 1/3 on drop. Got lucky. Annex 21:08, February 21, 2010 (EST) amanita soled this with Paladin at level 4 using 1 potion +2